Episode 7137 (7th August 2009)
Plot Joe starts battering the drugs cabinet with a crowbar. Gail tries to stop him. The police arrive and Joe is arrested on suspicion of burglary. Tony's delighted when Maria phones and says she'll be home tomorrow. He tells Michelle that he'll do a shop in readiness for Maria and the baby's return. Tina's devastated to see her dad being taken away by the police. It's clear that Chesney's upset about Fiz. Anna takes him back to No.6. Gail painfully faces up to the truth, that Joe's addicted to painkillers and he's now on drugs to help with the withdrawal symptoms. David lies to Audrey telling her how he knew about Joe's drug addiction and did all he could to help him kick the habit. Audrey believes him. Joe is questioned, charged with burglary and released on bail. Anna tries to mediate between Chesney and Fiz but Chesney's adamant he's not going back to No.5. Anna tells him he can spend the night with them. Rosie spots Luke and Michelle coming out of No.7. She's furious and goes to punch Michelle but misses and punches Luke instead. Tony breaks the fight up. Tony tells Michelle that it's time she found somewhere else to live. Michelle can't believe Tony's cheek as it isn't even his house. Tina sits at her dad's bedside and tells him that she loves him. Joe cries, humiliated that things have come to this. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *PC 1 - Carl McCrystal *PC 2 - Philip Sanders *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *Police Surgeon - David Beckford Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Weatherfield Police Station - Surgeon's office, front desk and exterior Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail is horrified when the police arrest Joe, but David spins events to his own advantage; Tony tells Michelle to move out of Maria's house; and Chesney leaves home - again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,910,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Joe McIntyre: "I didn't go looking for this yer know... I had a bad back. Oh, I know you must hear pathetic excuses a thousand times a day, but... I'm not some street corner junkie shooting up in alleyways. No, I'm a decent hard-working bloke who just happened to put his back out." --- Rosie Webster (about Luke Strong): "Do you honestly think he'd look twice at an old slapper like you when he's got me on tap?" Michelle Connor: "Hmmm, well... the whole Street's got you on tap, love... you should get yer own pump at the Rovers." Category:2009 episodes